


버터스카치 6

by che_no



Series: 버터스카치 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/che_no/pseuds/che_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* 불살 엔딩 이후 지상 위로 올라온 프리스크의 이야기 입니다.<br/>* 알피스가 당신의 고장난 휴대폰을 바꿔줍니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	버터스카치 6

"넌 괴물이 아니야! 인간!"

당신으로부터 MTT 토크쇼에서 있었던 일을 전해들은 파피루스가 한 손으로 가볍게 스튜디오의 철문을 밀치며 당신에게 이야기한다. 방음을 위해 만들어진 철문은 성인 남성이 온 힘을 다해 밀어젖혀도 움직이게 하는데 꽤나 시간이 걸리는 무거운 구조물이다. 당신은 파피루스는 뼈다귀지만 인간에 비해선 상당히 힘이 센 것 같다고 생각한다.

"나도 알아. 메타톤은 화가 났을 거야. 자기 쇼에서 게스트가 조롱당했으니까. 그건 내가 아니라 메타톤을 무시하는 행위이기도 해."

스튜디오를 빠져 나온 당신은 MTT빌딩의 지하가 전부 알피스 박사의 개인 연구실이라는 사실을 기억해낸다. 당신은 지하로 내려가는 엘리베이터를 찾기 위해 MTT 빌딩의 넓은 복도를 돌아다니기 시작한다. 당신 옆에서 당신이 괴물만큼이나 멋진 인간이기 때문에 인간 시청자가 못된 장난을 친 것이라고 소리치는 파피루스에게 당신도 그렇게 생각한다고 대답한다. 당신은 파피루스가 수첩에 기록해 놓은 괴물 대사의 남은 일정이 유일무이한 괴물 과학자의 연구실에 들러 최근 진행 중인 연구 성과를 검토하는 일 뿐이라는 걸 다행으로 여긴다. 당신은 근처에서 휴대폰이 울리는 소리를 잡아낸다. 당신은 휴대폰을 꺼내 들었지만 당신의 휴대폰이 검은 액정 위에 무작위로로 하얀 가로줄을 토해내는 것을 가만히 바라보고 있어야 할 뿐이었다.

"샌즈가 나에게 문자를 보냈어!" 

당신을 주시하던 파피루스가 자신의 핸드폰을 확인하더니 눈이 둥그렇게 되어 소리친다. 파피루스가 액정 위에 매니저라고 크게 쓰여 붙인 휴대폰을 꺼내 당신에게 들이민다. 당신은 파피루스의 휴대폰을 받아 든다. 

'당신은 파피루스의 휴대폰 위에 화면을 반쯤 가리고 있는 매니저라고 써 붙힌 종잇조각을 발견한다. 네가 파피루스의 휴대폰에서 이 쓸모없는 종잇조각을 좀 떼어줬으면 해. 꼬맹아.'

당신은 뼈다귀 샌즈의 문자를 확인하고 파피루스의 휴대폰에서 종잇조각을 떼어낸다. 당신은 파피루스가 당신이 자신의 직함을 떼어내고 있다며 툴툴대는 것에 귀를 기울이지 않는다. 종잇조각을 떼어내자 새롭진 않지만 당신이 그 전까진 보지 못했을 글자가 드러난다.'방송 아주 잘 봤다. 괜찮아?'당신은 답장을 보내려다 뼈다귀를 걱정시키고 싶지는 않다고 느끼며 파피루스에게 휴대폰을 돌려준다. 당신은 거짓말을 할 수는 없다고 생각한다.

"난 괜찮은 걸까?"

당신은 또 스스로를 걱정시키고 싶지 않다고도 생각한다. 당신은 괜찮다. 당신은 오늘 일정을 마치고 지상에 새로 개업한 그릴비에서 튀긴 신선한 감자튀김을 먹을 생각에 사로잡힌다. 당신은 요즘 당신의 교육과 성장을 위해 토리엘이 신경 써준 아주 간단한 일정만을 수행한다. 당신이 했어야할 나머지 업무들을 누가 맡고 있는지 아무도 당신에게 알려주지 않는다.

"대체 엘리베이터는 어디 있는 거야! 너무 걸어 다녀서 뼈다귀가 아플 지경이야!"

당신은 파피루스의 말처럼, MTT빌딩을 헤매면 헤맬수록 메타톤 모양의 재떨이, 메타톤 모양의 창문, 메타톤 모양의 타일, 메타톤 모양의 액자 등 더 많은 메타톤 물건을 계속해서 마주할 뿐 그 어느 곳에서도 엘리베이터를 찾을 수 없다는 사실에 피곤해한다. 당신은 메타톤 모양의 변기가 있는 화장실 옆에 위치한 메타톤 모양의 정수기를 보며 누군가를 떠올린다. 당신은 오늘 그 괴물을 만나는 일정이 없는 것을 아쉬워한다. 당신은 엘리베이터 찾는 것을 포기하고 가까운 메타톤 모양의 비상등이 켜진 비상계단을 통해 지하로 내려가기로 결정한다. 당신이 메타톤 모양의 엘리베이터를 메타톤 모양의 벽화인줄 알고 그냥 지나쳤다는 걸 알아차린 것은 한참 후의 일이다. 계단을 따라 내려갈수록 당신의 피부에 습한 연구실의 기운이 감겨 달라붙는다. 당신이 연구실 문 앞에 도착하기도 전에 샛노란 알피스가 연구실 문을 박차고 나와 당신에게로 걸어온다.

"오, 오랜만이야! 잘 지냈어...?"

알피스가 걸음을 내디딜 때마다 흰 연구원 가운 위에서 금빛 뱃지가 반짝거린다. 당신은 괴물과 인간이 힘을 합쳐 괴물에게 필요한 것을 위해 연구하는 공식 괴물학회에서 당신이 어리단 이유로 학회의 연구 일지 검토를 허용하지 않은 일을 떠올린다. 당신은 인간 연구원들이 은색 뱃지를 달고 있던 것을 기억한다. 당신은 당신이 잘 아는 뼈다귀의 방에서 비슷한 것을 본 일을 기억해내지만, 금방 잊어버리고 만다. 학회장 알피스는 그 동안 연구 성과가 좋지 못했다는 가짜 이유와 우리들의 괴물 대사를 무시했다는 진짜 이유로 이 쓰레기 같은 학회를 갈아엎어 버리고 조수 한 명과 다해먹겠다는 과격한 내용의 청원서를 제출한 뒤 개인 연구소를 차렸다고 한다. 당신은 알피스가 제출한 청원서에는 어째서인지 파란 비늘이 떨어져 있었다는 이야기가 들은 기억이 난다.

"메타톤한테 들었어! 바,방송도 잘 봤어... 너 정말 귀엽게 나오던걸? 아,아니 내 말은 그러니까... 새 휴대폰을 준비해뒀어! 최신 유행하는 디자인과 최고의 성능으로!"

당신은 당신을 연구소 안 쪽으로 안내하는 알피스에게 그 간의 안부와 현재 진행 중인 연구에 대해 묻는다. 알피스는 당신에게 새로운 타입의 냥냥 고양이 소녀 피규어가 출시되었다는 소식과 최근에 진행중인 괴물의 기원에 관한 연구에 대해 이야기한다.

"그, 그거 알아? 내가 학회장이 되기 전에... 난 내가 고대에 살았던 어느 생물과 내가 다르다는 걸 증명해야 했어. 그리 어,어렵진 않았어! 그 생물들의 몸도 물로 되어 있었나 봐. 그렇지만 인간보다 훨씬 크고... 강했다고 해. 육체적으로!"

알피스는 연구실 한 쪽 벽에 붙어있는 가장 큰 책상 서랍에서 미리 조립해둔 당신의 새 휴대폰을 꺼내어 당신에게 건 낸다. 당신은 새 휴대폰이 메타톤 모양인 것에 대해 의문을 품지 않는다. 책상이 닿아있는 벽면에는 알아보기 어려운 청사진과 이것저것을 난잡하게 적어놓은 포스트잇이 덕지덕지 붙어있다. 당신은 책상 위에서 연구일지라고 적힌 파일에서부터 흐트러져 나온 방대한 양의 서류들이 순서 없이 뒤죽박죽 섞여 있는 것을 발견한다.

"지금 그들의 흔적은 바, 박물관에나 가야 볼 수 있다고 해... 음...역시 아무리 크고 강해도 영혼과 의지가 깃들지 않으면 생존하기 어려운 걸까?"

당신은 알피스에게 더 알아낸 것이 있는지, 앞으로의 연구 진행 방향에 대해서 묻는다. 당신에게 잠시만 기다려 달라고 말한 알피스는 책상 위에 흩어져있는 서류들을 허둥지둥 파일 안으로 끌어 모아 분주하게 읽기 시작한다.

"이번 연구는... 괴물들의 기원을 알아내서 그에 맞는 의료 시스템을 제공하는데 어려움이 없도록 하는 게 목표야... 우, 우린 마법으로 이루어져 있지만..."

당신은 서류를 뒤적거리며 한참이나 자료를 찾아 헤매는 알피스를 기다린다. 당신은 파일 속의 서류들이 모여 있다기보다 반죽처럼 한 데 뭉쳐져 있다고 느낀다.

"다치기도 해. 대부분 자,자연 치료 되는 경우가 다반사지만... 큰 상처가 생겨도 우리는... 인간들의 병원에 갈 수 없으니까..."

당신은 괴물들의 민원 중에 이용할 수 있는 병원이 없다는 내용이 상당수였다는 사실을 기억해낸다. 다른 환자들의 심신 안정을 위해서라고 했는지 괴물들이 일반적인 병원에 찾아가면 쫓겨나는 일이 다반사다. 때문에 괴물들 사이에서는 어딘가 아프거나 다치면 거슨의 민간요법이나 아스고어의 응급치료에 기대는 편이 더 자연스럽다.

"그런데, 난 이 연구를 계속 할 수가 없어."

알피스가 들고 있던 서류뭉치를 공중에 흩뿌린다. 새하얀 서류들이 팔랑거리며 무력하게 땅으로 곤두박질친다. 파피루스가 녜헤헤-?! 하고 놀라며 허겁지겁 떨어진 종이를 주워 올린다. 당신은 당신의 발밑에 떨어진 서류를 한 장 주워들어 서류에 양식만 적혀있을 뿐 내용은 텅텅 비어있는 것을 확인한다. 당신은 애초부터 서류에 순서가 없었단 사실을 알아차린다. 샛노란 알피스가 새하얗게 질려서 고개를 푹 숙인 채 아무 말도 하지 않는다.

"이 연구를 위해선 승인이 필요해... 병원을 세우기 위해선... 이, 인간들의 의료 시스템을 빌려야 하거든... 나... 나, 사실 다른 연구원들로부터 시, 신뢰를 얻지 못하고 있어! 미안해! 인간 과학자들은 마법을 믿지 않아... 그래서 더 이상은 연구를 진행할 수가 없어..."

당신은 알피스를 위로하기 위해 손을 뻗으려다가 갑자기 주머니에서 손바닥 만 한 작은 병을 꺼내어 당신에게 내미는 알피스를 보고 멈춰 선다. 

"대신에! 나 인간의 화장품에 대한 연구를 맡기로 했어! 괴물은 인간보다 피부 타입이 다양하니까 내가 그 동안 수집해온 정보가 크, 큰 도움이 될 거라고 했어! 자 이건 샘플이야…”

알피스는 당신의 손에 작은 화장품 병을 쥐어준다. 공룡 모양이다.

“있잖아, 네가 했던 것처럼 하면... 모,모두에게 잘해주고 자비를 베풀면... 우리가 너한테 그랬던 것처럼... 인간들도 날 믿어 주겠지...?"

당신은 고개를 끄덕이고 싶었지만, 그건 알피스에게 별로 도움이 되는 일이 아니라고 생각한다. 당신은 알피스에게 고맙다고 말한 뒤 인사를 하고 연구실을 나왔다. MTT 건물 밖으로 나온 당신은 알피스에게 받은 새 휴대폰을 꺼내 든다. 당신이 휴대폰의 전원을 켜자 화면에 METAPHONE 이란 글자가 생겨났다가 사라진다. 당신은 이미 개통이 완료된 메타폰에 메시지가 도착해 있는 것을 확인한다.

‘감자튀김? 햄버거?’

당신은 그릴비에서 당신을 기다리고 있을 샌즈에게 문자를 보낸다. 

‘감자튀김.’ 

그리고 뒤에 덧붙인다. 

‘오늘은 평소보다 더 많은 감자튀김이 필요할 거 같아.’


End file.
